The Hard Path
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ullgath Caves (Halls) (14,5) #* Kill 50 Elder Ullgath Warriors # Return to Ullgath Caves (Halls) (14,5) # Go to Ullgath Caves (Holding Cell Corridor) # Go to Ullgath Caves (Holding Cell) (4,4) #* Receive Captains Key Disc # Go to Ullgath Caves (Halls) (3,3) #* Purchase Wheel of Flame Blueprint #* Build Wheel of Flame # Go to Ullgath Caves (Holding Cell) (4,4) #* Use Wheel of Flame #* Receive Wheel of Flame # Achieve level 126 # Go to Ullgath Caves (Lake) (4,10) # Go to Ullgath Caves (Lake) (17,8) #* Purchase Tangler Mush Blueprint #* Build Tangler Mush # Return to Ullgath Caves (Lake) (4,10) Rewards: * 153,453 XP * 10 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details You hear his shouting long before you see him, the Ullgath Captain screams at his men so loudly what he is saying is lost in the sheer volume of his bellowing. You hear his shouting long before you see him, the Ullgath Captain screams at his men so loudly what he is saying is lost in the sheer volume of his bellowing. Ullgath Warriors are running through the Halls like headless chickens. They seem to be searching for something. The Captain has his back to you as you walk you to him. He instantly stops yelling as you speak. He turns and his scarlet eyes become saucers as he stares at you. 'Kiiilll him, kill him now! He must be working with Vindhya, he must die!' You must defeat 50 Elder Ullgath Warriors to survive. You had been pushed back by the force of the assault of the Ullgath Warriors. When the last of them fell before you, you go in search of that Captain. But this time he was far more vigilant, and sees you coming. He bolts for a nearby door long before you got anywhere near him. This time the Captain was far more vigilant, and saw you coming. As soon as he laid eyes on you he bolts for a nearby door. You burst through the door to find the Ullgath Captain dead at your feet, the Brachuri Dagger plunged into his chest. Vindhya stands next to the body with her back to you. The Void Acolyte spins round instantly, tears stream down her face. 'I don't know what to do Unit! I came here to free my Mentor but he is behind that wall of fire. I have seen nothing like it in my whole life! What do we do?' You look behind her to see a curtain of dark flame, both silent and heatless. As you draw near you feel the very warmth of your body being sucked out. Behind the curtain an Old Ullgath Monk stands hunched, as if a huge weight is crushing him. You look around the curtain, with all cages there must be a door. At the base of the flame you spot an odd looking rune carved into the floor. It slowly pulses with light as the dark flame flows over it. It is a form of technology you are not familiar with. But there must be a key to this cage. You get a sudden flash of inspiration and search the Captains body. In a concealed pocket you find a strange disc, there is a green gem in the center of a wheel made of gold. Maybe there are segments of the wheel that are carried by the other Elder Ullgath Warriors. You should complete the Wheel of Flame You receive 1 x Captains Key Disc You return to the Holding Cell and find Vindhya weeping, 'Have you made that weird Wheel yet?' Your not too sure what to do with it. You stand as close to the flame curtain as you can and wave it across the fire wall. Nothing happens. You press the gem in the center as hard as you can. Nothing happens. In frustration you throw it at the flame curtain, it passes straight through it and lands at the feet of the Void Mentor. Nothing happens. The Old Ullgath Monk chuckles to himself, 'Youth is so impetuous. It blazes with a fire all its own.' He picks up the Wheel and looks closely at it. 'This is an odd device don't you think? It's like it doesn't really fit into our world.' He walks up to the wall of flame and places the Wheel on the floor, with his foot he pushes it into the fire covering one of the runes of the floor. The curtain shimmers for a moment then vanishes. Vindhya rushes immediately to her Mentor to see if he is hurt but he waves her away. 'Thank you for helping my Student, my people used to follow the Paths of the Void, now they listen to the whispers of another wisdom. I feel this will not end well for us. My people need to be lead back to the Path of True Wisdom, but they will need some encouragement. But to lead our people we must show them the danger of their current Path. I did overhear that the Lake has undergone a strange transformation recently. Something to do with the Silverhead Mushrooms. I ask you to meet me by the Lake, as both myself and Vindhya are not really adept at physical conflict.' You receive the Wheel of Flame You find Vindhya's Mentor standing by a subterranean Lake. He has a look of horror on his face. He looks around slowly, 'What has happened here? The Silverheads are gone. These purple things are crawling over everything. Please find out what has happened to the Silverheads. I realize this might sound a trivial request, but I feel there is an important lesson here. The Void Mentor stares across the lake waiting for your return, 'Did you find out anything about these strange plants?' The Void Mentor takes the Tangler Mush from you. He looks at it with mild disinterest. You tell him that the various parts of the Tangler were mostly natural though mutated but that's not unusual for Sigma. It was when you added the Dark Toxin that something out of the ordinary happened. You ask him to look closely at the Jar. The mentor stares at the sample, he gasps when he sees the tiny rivers of Dark Flame flowing through the mush like evil worms. 'This is the same otherworldly energy that was used to hold me captive! It's in the very plants now. This is grave news! I must show this to our Elders immediately. Thank you again Unit. I'm sorry but I must leave at once.' He turns to leave but you catch his arm, 'You must tell them to destroy these plants. They are pumping radiation into the Lake, which has entered into the water table and has poisoned the Oasis above. From there it has sped into the Entities that feed on the oasis and the Karano Facility. I will see where this Dark Fire is coming from if you destroy these plants.' The Mentor looks at you, 'I see that our Paths have not just crossed but intertwined I shall do as you request. I have been away too long in my mediataions and teaching Vindhya. It will be difficult to convince them, but I shall find a way.' You receive 153,453 Xp + 10 Skill Points Category:Missions